sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
SOA Dictionary
This is the the dictionary of Sons of Anarchy terms. From A-Z, and it should be set out right for you to add knowledge about the show. A Ape Hangers a.k.a. Apes - High handlebars so that the rider's hands are at or above their shoulder height. The majority of the Mayans, M.C. ride bikes with Apes, as well as SOA Member, Bobby. B Book - "...running book, pussy, and crank out of Reno." Book is either liquor or gambling. C Cage - A terms used to describe an automobile, Car, Truck, Van. . . basically anything other than a motorcycle. Church - Generally this refers to a scheduled club meeting. Chapel - '''The meeting room of the MC. '''Colors - M/C Backpatch. A member with his colors is sometimes said to be "Flying Colors". Crow Eater - A female who hangs around or sleeps with a member of SAMCRO. Cut - A term used to describe a prospect or member's vest. The term cut refers either to the fact that the sleeves have been "cut" off to make a vest, or that the Motorcycle Clubs back patch has been "cut" into a traditional three-piece patch (top rocker, bottom rocker and center patch.) "Cut" could also simply be an English adaptation of the German word for such a vest, which is "Kutte". D Dyna- One of the styles of Harley-Davidson. Sportster/Dyna/Softtail/Touring E TBA F Flash Patch - Generic patches usually sold at swap meets and shops. G Gavel - Ceremonial Hammer used by a club or chapter president. H Hang Around - A Hang Around is a person that has not attained Prospect status. A Hang Around is not a representative or member of the club in any way and neither he nor the club has a claim on each other. If something happens to him, the club is not expected to back him up. A man will generally hang around with the club until he is approached by the club to become a prospect, however becoming a prospect is not guaranteed. I Ink - Refers to a persons tattoos J TBA K TBA L TBA M Mayans - See Mayans. Mexican biker crew based in Oakland, California found by the current president Marcus Alvarez and was former enemies but now allies with SAMCRO after calling a truce during the departure of Ethan Zobelle. M/C a.k.a. M.C. - Motorcycle club. Mister Mayhem - Death. "Meeting Mr. Mayhem" is SOA euphemism for killing someone. A reference to the Men of Mayhem patch N Nomad - A Nomad is a club member who does not belong to any specific charter, yet has privileges in all charters. As the name implies, the Nomads will go anywhere to take care of business. The only one who can call in the Nomads however is either the national president or a charter president. O Old Lady - Wife or steady girlfriend of a club member. She’s monogamous and has the respect of the other women. There is usually one Queen; the main old lady. For SAMCRO, the queen was Gemma Teller-Morrow until Season 5 when Tara Knowles-Teller became the main old lady and therefore the queen. One-Niners - An ALL black street gang based in Oakland, Los Angeles, all members have roman numeral numbers 1 and 9 tattooed on the back of their necks, they deal in the drug trade mainly heroin which their profits goes towards bying guns from the S.O.A or the Russian Mafia. The founding father and former leader Leroy Wayne were on and off allies with the S.O.A when fighting the Myans, until Tig killed his wife and swore revenge but failed so in result was left mangled in a dumpster by the orders of his father-in-law Daimen Pope. Then Pope changed the leadership and watches over the crew with a close ey to ensure no trouble comes his way. One Percenter - A term rising out of the 1947 Hollister Riot. A motorcycle rally being held in the town of Hollister turned got out of hand as the town was overrun by more bikers than had been expected. Several MCs took over the town and began drinking heavily and racing in the streets. In the aftermath, the AMA is said to have issued a statement that 99% of motorcycle riders are law abiding citizens, and that it is the 1% of troublemakers that are the problem. This story, however, may be apocryphal. Many outlaw clubs took this on as their new identity, and the term "One Percenter" was born. Originals - An original member of the Club. The term can also refer to an original member of the charter or chapter. You will notice the original members like Clay, Piney and Keith (former SAMBEL President) who had a 'FIRST 9' patch on there kutte. P Packing Double - Having a girl on the back of your bike. Panhead - '''The Panhead engine made by Harley-Davidson from 1948-1965. '''Participate - To aid a member in a fight by ganging up on the opponent. Patch-In - To make someone a member of a club. Patch-Over - When one club takes over another. Prospect - Someone hopeful for club membership, who rides with the club during a probationary period. A unanimous club vote must be cast by the membership for full initiation. Q TBA R Rat Bike - A motorcycle that forgoes nice paint and bodywork, only to focus on performance. Typically cobbled together from whatever parts that can be salvaged on the cheap, its ugly appearance and amazing ability to "keep on running" is similar to a common rat, and their extraordinary survival instinct. The Reaper - Refers to the SOA logo: A grim reaper skull holding a crystal ball with an anarchist "A" in one hand, and an M-16 scythe in the other. RICO (Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations) - '''Laws passed to combat organized crime such as the mafia that are also used against some MC Clubs. '''Rocker - '''Part of M/C colors. Usually designates geographic location or territory. In the case of SOA refers to the Club Name (Top Rocker) and SOA's Territory (California, Washington, etc.). This can also refer to Jax's SAMCRO rocker that's is called ''inter alia ''"belly rocker"; side rocker or gunslinger rocker '''Rubs - Rich Urban Bikers. SAMCRO '''- Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. S '''Soft Colors - Term used to describe wearing a M/C Member shirt. It will usually have either a Club Rocker or Club emblem that is to be worn only by patched-in members. Sweetbutt - Club hoochie mama. Another name for a girl who hangs out with the club and is always available for sex. Softails - A bike that looks like a hardtail, with a single shock hidden within the frame. T T-Bars - the style of handlebars used by many of the SOA club members. Unholy Ones - Like many biker patches, the real meaning of this one is debated. Ugh. Some say it means that the wearer has killed for the club; others say that it is in reference to the term "One Percenter" which denotes an outlaw biker. U Unholy Ones - Like many biker patches, the real meaning of this one is debated. Ugh. Some say it means that the wearer has killed for the club; others say that it is in reference to the term "One Percenter" which denotes an outlaw biker. V TBA W TBA X TBA Y TBA Z TBA Category:MC culture Category:Grim Bastards